The present disclosure relates to a communication terminal that displays a plurality of display images received from another communication terminal on a common display area, a display control method, and a computer-readable medium storing a display control program.
There are provided a video conference terminal and a video conference system for simultaneously displaying on a display a plurality of display images (for example, a speaker's image and an explanatory material, or a plurality of explanatory materials) received from one terminal. A user of the video conference terminal can deliver presentations to users of other video conference terminals with reference to the explanatory materials. The user of the video conference terminal can allow the other users to simultaneously view a plurality of explanatory materials.
The above video conference terminal simultaneously receives a plurality of display images from a plurality of terminals. In this case, the video conference terminal displays all the received display images on a display. The users who view the display cannot associate the display images transmitted from the same terminal with each other. On the contrary, there is provided a video conference system, which adds identification information for identifying a terminal to display images transmitted from the terminal so as to display them on the display. The video conference system can clearly specify the terminal that has transmitted the display images.